


‘i don’t know who i am."

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A prompt from Mellowoutpal from Sonny Crockett to Tubbs
Relationships: Ricki Tubbs/ Sonny Crockett, Tubbs/Crockett





	‘i don’t know who i am."

A long quieted breath escapes Tubbs at his revelation. Her gaze sweeps over him tempered by sympathy, for she had known herself to struggle. There were days when even she could scarcely tread the waters between her real identity and the fictions created like glass castles around her.

A twinge of agony still gnaws at her raw nerve endings. There are two bullet-shaped scares pressed snuggly into her chest. The scars were a perfect reminder to be more guarded with her heart. It isn’t easy for her to forget the night that Burnett had gone off the rails and left her to die in a Fort Lauderdale trash-strewn alley. She still had vivid nightmares concerning the events.

Thankfully, her friend in the police department had talked enough sense into her that she had begrudgingly worn the pounds. Otherwise, she would not be around to have this conversation with Sonny. In spite of everything, Ricki strives to be forgiving. Deep down she knows Crockett would have NEVER lifted a finger against her, had he been in his right mind. Hell, if anything, Tubbs blames herself for this. Had she gotten to him sooner, maybe she could have prevented his rapid descent into darkness. 

All that was left for them to do was mend and move on.

A gentle palm comes to rest upon the curved slope of his shoulder. Tubbs plops herself rather gracefully down beside him for the first time in weeks. God, it felt so good to have him back from the dead! For a moment, Ricki doesn’t dare breach the gap caused by silent hesitation. What could she say that would immediately bridge the physical and emotional distances that linger between them like an ever-looming hurricane?

Tubbs’s soft gaze turns to fixate solely upon him. Her free hand extends to him, open to accepting his, should he so desire. “It’s okay, man. If you want to talk about it.” There is no anger in her words. All the begrudging resentment she held towards what had been done was set adrift in the southern winds like a kite that had escaped its string. Her heart aches from the thought of him still being torn between halves of himself; one that she ardently loves and the other she has learned to fear. “I still love you and I wanna help you. But you’ve got to let me in. Okay? I want to hear all your fears and all the dark things you haven’t but wanted to say. Sonny, I’m not going anywhere. I’m your partner.” Then as an afterthought, she reiterates, “I love you. Nothing on this earth is ever going to change that. Not even this.”


End file.
